the_gods_war_strategy_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos
Unique Abilities Festering (Power Phase): Gain 1 Power during the Power Phase for each of your Nests (Imbedded or otherwise) that shares an area with an enemy empire's building. Anarchy (Ongoing): Whenever any unit is killed or eliminated, move the Mad God marker up by 1 for each unit killed or eliminated. Do this even if The Mad God is not in play. Unique Weakness Loathsome (Power & Council Phases): You may never be the first player. Also, you do not benefit from Glorantha's Blessing during the Power Phase. Setup Start with nothing on the map. Place the Mad God Marker at 0 on the Victory Track. Start with 6 Power. Figures Chaos Nest (6) Building Cost: 1 Combat: 0 Corruption (Ongoing): A Chaos Nest may share an area with one other player's building. Imbedded Chaos Nest (6) Building Cost: 2; Flip the Nest over (requires the Imbed Gift) Combat: +1 Kill; 0 in battle against a Ziggurat or greater god. Chaos Feature (Ongoing and Power Phase): An imbedded Chaos Nest may share an area with one other player's building. It produces +1 Power in the Power Phase (in addition to the Festering ability). When destroyed, flip it over to become a normal Chaos Nest. These do NOT count as a second building type during the Power Phase. Broo (6) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: 1 Lady of Disease, Malia (1) Greater God Cost: 2 Combat: 0 Plague (Ongoing): Battle may only be declared in Malia's area if the attacker first spends 1 VP. Magna Mater, Thed (1) Greater God Cost: 4 (Lady of Disease must be in play) Combat: Roll 1d6, then roll that many combat dice. Irruption (Action: Cost 2): Remove a Chaos Nest (or reduce an Imbedded Chaos Nest to a basic one) and place all Broos from your unit pool into that area. You may not Irrupt in an area containing a Ziggurat or enemy greater god. The Mad God, Ragnaglar (1) Greater God Cost: 6 (Magna Mater must be in play) Combat: Equal to the Mad God Marker Torment (Power Phase): If the Mad God marker is at 10 or higher, reduce the marker by 1d6 and gain a Rune. This is not optional. Heroquests First Fragment * The Spike Shatters. Only the Catastrophe Gift may be placed in this slot. * Summon the Lady of Disease, Malia. Second Fragment * A battle results in at least 2 killed units. * Summon the Magna Mater, Thed. Third Fragment * The Mad God Marker reaches 10. * Summon the Mad God, Ragnaglar. Gifts * I Fought, We Won (Council Phase): On the count of three, all enemy players either hold up a finger or a closed fist. A finger indicates that you earn 1 power (to a maximum of 4). A fist means that player loses 1 power. If a player fails to respond, you choose for him. * The Unholy Trio (Post-Battle; One-Time Use): After combat dice are rolled in any battle (even if you did not participate), turn all rout results into kills. Then, flip this card face-down and take 1 rune. * Blood Sacrifice (Council Phase): Each of your greater gods eliminates one enemy unit or building in its area. The victim chooses which unit or building to eliminate. Each greater god must target a different empire (though they may all be in the same area). The presence of a greater god or a ziggurat in that area protects its own empire from Blood Sacrifice. * Catastrophe (Ongoing): When the Spike shatters, immediately earn this gift and 1 rune. At the end of each Chaos Rift Struggle, if the rift is not closed, take another rune. When the Chaos Rift closes, turn this gift face-down. * Imbed (Action: Cost 2): Flip a Chaos Nest to its imbedded side * Oblivion (Ongoing): When an enemy's unit or building is killed or eliminated by you in battle or via your Blood Sacrifice gift, the victim must choose EITHER that you gain 1 rune or that one of the eliminated units (or building) be permanently removed from the game. In either case, place that empire's Oblivion Token in your Oblivion Box to indicate that you cannot use Oblivion against that target until the token is removed. Remove all tokens from the Oblivion Box during the Power Phase. Power Phase Abilities & Gifts # Festering (Unique Ability) # Torment (Mad God Ability) # Remove Chaos Oblivion Markers from box Council Phase Abilities & Gifts # I Fought, We Won (Gift) # Blood Sacrifice (Gift) General Tips TODO Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO